UsUk-Hetalia-My Obsession
by princessofsouls14
Summary: A recollation of memories from Arthur Kirkland as he tells a detective about his life with Alfred Jones. However this isn't for a book...this interview is for murder to which Arthur is a main suspect... Who killed Alfred? What memories does Arthur remember? Your my obsession...
1. Chapter 1

**If you want me to listen whisper, if you want me to run just, walk, wrap your name in lace and leather, I can hear you don't need to talk… Let us make a thousand mistakes, cos we will never learn… You're my obsession. My fetish, my religion, my confusion my confession, the one I want tonight, your my obsession! The question and conclusion you are, you are, you are my fetish you are…**

"Arthur Kirkland is that correct?" A cold case detective asked having been called in for this particular case. "That is correct" The Brit responded. He hadn't been here long but he knew it would be easier on him if he just cooperated and told the truth.

"You're the country of Great Britain? England? The United Kingdom correct?" The detective asked waiting for Arthur's response of "Yes I am" before picking up an old fashioned tape recorder and saying "Arthur Kirkland, United Kingdom, male, 25, suspect, interview started at 1:03, Thursday 26th June 2015."

Arthur looks up and runs a hand through his hair awaiting his first question, soft forest green eyes alert and saddened. He didn't want to look back, he feared it would break him, break his heart, and break the last memory he had. The last memory he had of …Alfred"

The American was found dead in his apartment exactly two days before Arthurs chilling interview, the cause of death not yet determined… "We are awaiting the autopsy" A police officer informed a previously distraught Arthur. He had walked into Alfred's apartment with a bunch of flowers in hand only to find his partner was lying on the kitchen floor, chest still and an half eaten burger lying besides his hand. Arthur had instantly dropped the flowers and rushed to his side.

"Not that I could have helped…" "And how did this make you feel?" "How did it make me feel? Well how would you feel seeing the only person you've ever loved torn from life so easily?"

"Alfred! Alfred! Wake up?! What's wrong with you?! Bloody git wake up! Alfred stop joking around?!" Arthur had shaken his lover frantically and tried CPR to no avail…

"You tried to resuscitate him?" The detective asked offering the Brit a glass of cool water, eyes kinder than most officers and detectives Arthur had seen in his time. Arthur nodded. "Of course, I tried to make his heart beat again for a whole hour while I awaited the sodding ambulance! Which may I say didn't arrive fast at all… I should complain" "In due course Mr Kirkland…" "Jones… I was soon to be Jones" "Yes sorry, we know you're grieving but this is for the interview purpose…" "Alright, sorry for being so unprofessional, do continue." The detective nods and asks her next question. "Let's rewind back to the beginning shall we? When did you meet Alfred?" "Ah, that is one hell of a story" "We have time" "I see, well I met Alfred when he was little actually…"

"Arthur Arthur! I found a wild creature! It attacked me but I beat it!" The young American holds up a tiny kitten in his arms which was mewling pitifully having been jumped upon by Alfred. "Oh my what a scary thing how ever did you beat it?" Arthur asks leaning down to ruffle the kitten's fur then Alfred's own sandy brown/blond hair. "I yelled at it to go away! And then grabbed it and said this is eyebrows home! Leave! And it ran away and I chased it and…!" Arthur raises and eyebrow smiling in amusement at Alfred's dramatic story. "And… "Alfred's grins stretches wider as he sets the kitten down. "I captured the monster!" Arthur chuckled softly and holds out his hand for Alfred to take. "Let's go eat some lunch…"

"Hey Arthur why do you have such bushy eyebrows?" Alfred asks now ten years old and still growing faster then Arthur could cope with. "My eyebrows… ah I guess it's just a trait… "The older of the two coughs and sits on the edge of the bed in the room picking up a book and opening it. "She likes them right?" Alfred says pointing to a picture inside the book. It was of Queen Elizabeth the current ruler of England. Arthur nods and brushes his fingertips lightly over the picture, "Yes Alfred, she does like them well remembered." " Then she's funny! Can I read it to you this time?" The younger nation asks stretching his arms out to take the book from the elder nation. "Oh, of course I think I'd enjoy that" Arthur smiles softly and lets him take the leather-bound book from his hands. Alfred crossed his legs and sat back beginning to read from the book, cloudy blue eyes sparkling with adventure and life that Arthur couldn't remember from his own childhood, seeing as he had to start as a guard for the queen at an early age. He had lost his childhood, however Alfred was here now and he had yet to live his to the full. "Queen Elizabeth was the ruler of England, she was young and wise, everyone loved her…" Arthur sat back and closed his eyes letting Alfred's excited voice lull him to sleep. "But everyone has to die someday and Elizabeth…"

"Oi Arthur! What have you done with my clothes dude!" An teenage Alfred calls out from the top of a wooden staircase. The Brit appeared after Alfred's third time of yelling and he stood in the doorway to the other male's room hands on hips. "They are in the wash but Alfred this is a formal event you need to dress smartly. People are expecting to meet you tonight. Not as Alfred the human, but as a British colony and you have to set an impression." "A British colony huh?" Alfred sighs and picks up a suit Arthur had already laid out for him. "So I'll have to wear this right?" Arthur nods and leaves the room smiling. Alfred starts putting on the suit but when he looks in the mirror he couldn't recognise himself. "British colony… "He kept repeating what his carer had said and his blood seemed to heat up. "Can't I be a country? On my own…"

"When the victim died he was a country wasn't he?" The detective (let's call her Anne) looked up through her steel rimmed glasses and kept her gaze on the Brit. Arthur swallows harshly and nods. "Y-Yes he was, h-he became the country of the United States, America he called it, and it wasn't a good time" Arthur coughs and takes a gulp of the pre-placed water. "We fought; our countries went to war… and in the end…"


	2. Chapter 2

"I just want my freedom Arthur! Give me my freedom I will no longer stand to be one of your colonies! I am America!" Arthur looks back at his former little brother, tears brimming in his green eyed depths, gun held out, soldiers on both sides armed and ready. "NO! Y-your mine! I cannot let you go!" "Why! I'm not an item to be kept! I'm not one of your damn history books! I want to write my own history!" Arthur gasps shakily at the others words and gets a better grip on his bayonet before running as fast as he could! … He couldn't let him go! If he couldn't have him…If he couldn't… I'll…

"Let's stop there Mr Kirkland, for now" Anne pauses the tape recording and places her head on her hands. "The revolutionary war… I remember it well myself" "Y-You do?" Arthur was dabbing at his eyes to overcome with fresh emotions to form a proper sentence. "Yes, my great relatives fought within that war." Silence. Then Anne pulls her hair back into a ponytail and repositions her glasses, tape recorder unpaused. "So you ran at him…" "Yes…. I was so foolish…"

Arthur skidded to a halt and dropped to his knees, bayonet flying through the air to land behind him in the mud. The rain began to fall, almost as if God was grieving the loss of so many lives. Alfred stood wide eyed and shocked; he had to reflect Arthur's attack a deep scar etched its way into his own bayonet…

**You're my obsession, the question and conclusion you are, you are, you are my fetish you are…**

"Yo Artie! Dude whatcha doin?" Alfred asks walking past the other nations in the meeting to reach the Brit, who was currently looking through some papers. Arthur looks up, emerald-green eyes blinking and eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What is it, Alfred?" "Just seeing what you're doing" "Well don't." "Aw come on dude don't be grumpy!"

As soon as Alfred had said that the British nation had already began walking away, starting to get annoyed. However he didn't get very far as Alfred had just followed him and literally jumps on top of the unsuspecting Arthur. Both nations fall to the floor in a tangle of limbs, Arthur lying flat on his stomach and Alfred lying on top of him.

Arthur blushes lightly and rolls over the action pushing the American off of his back and onto the floor. When pushed Alfred falls to the floor but jumps up quickly also supporting a soft blush and offers a hand for the messy-haired nation to take. Arthur glares more out of embarrassment than anything else and slaps Alfred's hands away standing up on his own. Alfred chuckles lowering his hand and stand's there grinning idiotically. Arthur very embarrassed by now sends a glare towards the other nations who were staring and starts yelling at them angrily.

Alfred listens to Arthur's yelling. That voice. It had been a while since he had heard that voice. He had been busy. He missed that voice…

The American realised with a jolt that he was craving it. Craving Arthur's grumpy voice, messy hair, forest-green eyes, thick eyebrows, defined cheekbones… He couldn't stop thinking about him now… How had always loved those eyebrows.

Alfred glances at Arthur's pre-occupied face and suddenly decides to take action. He grabs Arthur's arms and pulls him backwards and up against a wall, moving to stand in front of him. Arthur was extremely surprised and had a violet blush spread across his cheeks. "Alfred bloody twat! W-What are y-you do-!" Arthurs angry words were cut off as he felt a pair of lips press themselves against his own… They were Alfred's…

"Is that how you two first got together?" Anne asked a fresh cup of coffee between the palms of her hands. "Yes and no" was Arthurs reply. The Brit looked up eyes glistening with moisture. "I pushed him away…slapped him, and ran off." Anne nods. "It might have been a shock, I understand that, I mean from what I've heard you two had a really close and different relationship to most couples." Arthur twiddles his fingers together. "However after the meeting…and that kiss and I went home and…" Arthur finally allows a few salty tears to escape and cascade down his cheeks. "The bloody git asked me out!"

Alfred knocks at the British nation's door, flowers in hand. "Yo Artie! Open up dude it's urgent!" Arthur sighs and makes his way to the door, opening it up and peering out. "Y-Yes Alfred…" Alfred's face lights up a soon as he spots the man he had a crush on. "Artie! These are for you!" Roses are handed… Then it was asked… "Whatever did you get me t-these for?!" Arthur asks shaking his head but holding the flowers close to him. "They are lovely how much we—""Will you go out with me Artie?" Arthur freezes for a moment then slams the door in his face.

"You slammed the door in his face?" Anne holds back a chuckle. Arthur nods shifting in his chair, "Tsundere moment he called it…damn git" Arthur was still crying softly tears landing on the table. Anne hands a tissue to him and waits for him to continue. Arthur wipes his eyes and clears his throat before continuing. "He kept asking me and asking me until I gave in and accepted. Since then… u-until …until recently…he w-was my partner in life." Anne sighs and switches off her tape recorder. "End of interview, new evidence in, Arthur Kirkland is free to go…"


	3. Chapter 3

"W-what?" Arthur asks looking at Anne with a questioning look. Anne stands and motions with her hands for Arthur to stand also.

Arthur quickly wipes his eyes and cheeks before standing upright. "I don't understand…"

"My boss just notified me on my pager, we have the real killer, you free to go" Anne explains calmly. "From the beginning we knew you were innocent but we had to follow protocol and question you, it was merely a mistaken identity issue…" "Mistake identity…" Arthur repeated Anne's words still puzzled. "I don't think anyone in this world looks like…" "Not in this world no…but he isn't from this world" Arthurs head snaps up and he calls his hands into tight fists. "An alien or do you mean…" "Afraid so… ""Bloody hell…" Arthur sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I hate them so much…"

"Hello Arthur"

A pair of soul piercing ice blue eyes…

"Oliver"

A pink jumper…bowtie…

"Miss me?"

"I…I will kill you!"

"How? I am you and now you're sounding even more like me."

"I'm nothing like you…"

The ginger haired male with a pinkish tint to his hair began to smile. "Says who?"

"Shut up"

"You won anyway though looks like I'm in 'ere for life sweetie"

Oliver was sickingly sweet. He made Arthur blood boil.

"It was for your own good you know… you were far too attached to that boy for your own good poppet."

"His name was Alfred…and you say that but all you have d- done is make me more attached to him and the memory's we shared!" Arthur was yelling now his voice echoing around the room and into the prison cell and straight to his own other half. "Again! We are nothing alike! .hell" With that said Arthur storms from the room fuming and fresh tears staining his face. He misses Oliver's witty reply as he fled. "Oh I plan too."

**You're my obsession…**

**My confession and conclusion… you are, you are, and you're my fetish you are…**

"Hey Artie, Artie, Artie!"

Alfred yells running up to his partner and wrapping his arms round the others waist. Arthur got a fright but relaxes into his hold. "Hello love." "Artie turn around" Arthur frowns but does do as is asked of him and his emerald eyes widen. In front of him his boyfriend, the dirty brown/blonde haired American was down on one knee a box in his hand open. There inside that tiny box lay a gold ring with engraved words on it saying; 'I love you'

The Brit inhales sharply and steps backwards in shock, hands slapping over his mouth. "I…I…Alfred!" Alfred rolls his eyes slightly and shuffles forwards a bit. "Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me?"

Silence… Heartbeat hammering… A cry of joy… then…

"YES! Oh bloody hell yes Alfred! I will you stupid stupid git!"

**You're my obsession….**

**Extra usuk poem**

Many years ago we fought, and before that boy did we talk, about queens, and kings and everything in between. Once even about a love that never ends…

And this love, with a heart so pure, gentle like a dove, we thought anew, and I fought for you, lost and rose like a ruler of the dead. A crown of tears, placed upon your head, shredding all your pride. Be it now or never, this year or none, I love you…you were the one.

Thanks for reading please review your feedback is appreciated! - Princessofsouls14


End file.
